1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motorized skateboard, and more specifically to an electric motorized skateboard with an actuator assembly with a footpad and force sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric motorized skateboards have gained popularity, ranging from casual commuter riders to those in the extreme end of the action sports community. Contemporary electric motorized skateboard are typically powered by a DC battery powered motor that is mourned to the underside of a skateboard deck. The output shaft is mechanically linked to a selected one of the rear pair of wheels. A handheld input device is provided that is configured to generate an input acceleration signal for transmission to an on-board controller through a wired or wireless connection. The handheld input device may include a trigger like actuator that may be used for generating the input acceleration signal that results in the energizing of the electric motor for desired forward movement of the skateboard. However, the use of a handheld input device requires the rider to associate a linger trigger reflex with desired acceleration. Such hand coordinated control is neither intuitive nor a natural reflex in comparison to those movements associate with non-powered skateboarding techniques.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved electric motorized skateboard in comparison to the prior art. Various aspects of the present invention address these particular needs, as will be discussed in more detail below.